


Of Marks and Mine

by gigglebug



Series: Dragon Quest Builders 2 [9]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Marking, Nonbinary Character, Other, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Teasing, Trans Male Character, but not over the top, technically first time but it doesn't super read like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglebug/pseuds/gigglebug
Summary: Kai's been gone a couple days... and Malroth doesn't like that. Good thing he's got a plan for when he gets back.
Relationships: Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Series: Dragon Quest Builders 2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Of Marks and Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cannibalistic_Fawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibalistic_Fawn/gifts).



> so... some notes because I've never written trans things before! and I suspect maybe there are people that don't know things like me!
> 
> Kai is trans-masculine (which is the f-to-m, why does that confuse me so badly) and presents male but is also non-binary. All the "theys" but doesn't mind the male related words. Suits Malroth just fine. They're also on hormones which changes some things anatomically in the reproductive area! This I didn't know. Hopefully it was described well enough whose stuff is getting fondled. XD This was part gift part challenge to myself to write something outside my usual wheelhouse, so. PLEASE tell me if I need/should have a tag I didn't grab, I know this stuff can be tricky. Help a sister out, ya?

Malroth was fuming, pacing angrily around the house with arms tightly crossed. Kai was gone, _again._ He knew they needed space considering their upbringing of way too many kids and expectations, but for _two days?_ Malroth growled lowly in his throat. Space was one thing, but this was straight up abandonment. How could they do this? Wasn't he their best friend, after all?

Flopping down on a couch, he eyed the door. He almost expected Kai to come strolling in like nothing had happened. He clenched his hands into tight fists. Well. If that was the game they wanted to play, he could respond in kind. He could teach them not to ignore him, or go off on grand adventures without him. Malroth grinned wickedly, still staring at the door. Oh yes. He could do one better.

Patiently he waited on the couch, staring at the door until the night settled complete darkness throughout the house.

* * *

It was late in the evening. Kai sighed as they pushed the door open to the house, familiar scents of home lingering in their nose. It was nice to be back, they thought. Several days worth of errands weighed heavy on their mind, but that was all taken care of now. All there was to do now was rest.

...And probably apologize to Malroth. They hadn't anticipated everything taking as long as it did. Dropping gloves, bags, and shoes off their body, they resolved to go over it in the morning when he was sure to be awake. Kai turned, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Did you miss me?"

Kai barely had time to recognize Malroth's low voice at their ear before they were spun, back pressing harshly up against the wall. Kai gasped in surprise, wind fleeing their lungs. Malroth's taut chest was flush with their own, his strong hands pinning Kai's wrists to the wall by their head. They wouldn't lie to say they hadn't thought of his chest before, raking over it in their mind. But nothing like this.

"Hey there, big guy," Kai wheezed. "I take it you missed me too."

Malroth's chest rumbled with a low growl. "You were gone ever so long," he whispered, breath hot on their ear. Kai could hear him licking his lips. "You know… I don't like that."

"I know," Kai grunted. "There were setbacks, you know how—"

"I don't care," Malroth purred, making them shiver. "All I know is I was lonely. So lonely, by  _ myself. _ Without my  _ best friend. _ And…" He nipped at their jaw beneath their ear. "Cold."

Kai shuddered.  _ Oh. _

"But I have a solution to that," Malroth said, nudging his knees between their legs. He trailed his teeth across skin to the base of their neck, biting.

Kai gasped, feeling heat bloom in their abdomen and panic well in their heart. Malroth could be so persuasive. But residual terror could only be suppressed so well.

"You'll be a good boy, won't you?" he murmured, leaning closer to Kai's chest. "Let me remind you who you belong to…"

"M-Malroth," Kai whimpered. "Malroth, wait, I—"

Blessedly, he leaned back, allowing fresh air into their lungs. Malroth stared firmly, observing their face, still pinning their arms to the wall, thigh still nestled against the warmth growing between their own thighs.

"I… I-I…" they stuttered.

"Am I hurting you?" Malroth questioned, eyebrows furrowed deep.

Kai exhaled. "No…"

"Then?"

"I… I'm not…" They sighed. "I'm a boy. But not…  _ there." _

Malroth blinked, looking underwhelmed. "So?"

Kai's mouth opened and closed a couple times. They had no good answer for it, other than they expected… repulsion, perhaps? Confusion? Rejection? They didn't know. They probably should've remembered Malroth, of all people, wouldn't care in the least. It was part of his charm.

"Do you want me to stop?" Malroth asked, an eyebrow raising.

"N-no," they admitted.

Malroth's dark smile returned. "Good," he whispered, ducking back to Kai's neck. "Because you're  _ my  _ good boy. And I need to make sure you remember it next time."

Goosebumps erupted down Kai's spine at his next bite, sending warmth rippling across their skin.  _ His. _ Something clicked in their mind, and they wriggled their wrists against his grip. "Malroth," they whispered. "Hey. Spikey boy."

Malroth's chest rumbled against theirs, acknowledging their unasked question. 

"Upstairs."

"Hmm?"

"Take me upstairs you dolt," Kai demanded, sighing at a particularly sensitive bite. "I am yours, but you are  _ mine, _ too. Do this right. On a bed."

Kai felt Malroth's wide smile at their neck, far too much teeth ghosting over skin. "Of course," he said, sounding far too delighted. "My stringent builder. Never knew you could take control like that, hmm?"

Shivering again, Kai felt new feelings encompass their heart. "Malroth," they whispered. 

His mouth hovered by their ear, hot breath reigniting the goosebumps.

"Hold on tight," he whispered, almost sing-song.

Malroth dropped his hands from their wrists, powerful arms scooping their thighs to curl around his waist. Kai yelped, dropping their arms around his neck, clinging tightly as their back left the wall. Only a few seconds passed before Kai was thrown haphazardly on the bed, back barely hitting sheets before Malroth was on top of them again, pinning their arms again and hovering mere fractions of an inch away from their mouth, staring deeply into their eyes.

_ "Mine," _ Malroth breathed, and then pounced.

They'd kissed before, but  _ nothing _ like this. This was all kinds of heat, longing, yearning, things they'd never felt before. Desperation, almost. Gratitude, too. Lust. Love. Desire. Craving. Hunger.

Yes, Kai decided.  _ Hunger. _

Kissing back almost frantically, Kai's hips twitched up against his weight. Malroth rolled his hips, grinding against their thigh. It was then Kai finally felt Malroth's own heat, thick and heavy at their thigh through fabric. They threw their head back away from the kiss, gasping for breath and moaning at the heat that flooded their own abdomen. In the meantime, Malroth fell to their neck, biting and licking and making his way to their collarbone. He sucked firmly, taking the skin up in his mouth, soliciting a harsh moan from their mouth and a twitch of their hips against him. He pulled back after a moment, admiring the dark mark before licking the sensitive skin. Malroth repositioned himself, pressing his erection to rub directly between their legs.

Kai moaned, hips rolling back against him to facilitate friction, legs wrapping around his waist. Malroth angled his hips away, leaving them to roll fruitlessly against the air.

"Who's my good boy?" Malroth whispered, taking his position by their ear.

Kai was panting, hips still searching for him. "Me."

"And who do you belong to?"

"You," Kai breathed, sucking in greedy breaths. "Malroth, I—"

"Shhh," Malroth cooed. "Rest your pretty head. Are you going to be good and let me see you?"

Their breathing quickened. "Yes."

"Mm," Malroth crooned, nuzzling against the side of their face. "So willing. So obedient. Such a good little Kai."

Kai groaned slightly, eyeing him as he sat up on his knees. Malroth kept careful eye contact as he removed his own shirt and necklace, throwing them down over the side of the bed. His pants were next, and they moaned at the sight of his erection, wondering with anticipation what he would  _ feel _ like. Malroth settled his hands at their waist, fingers creeping in beneath the hem of their pants.

"Are you okay?" Malroth murmured. "You look so sad, looking at me like that."

Kai whimpered, hips twitching again beneath his fingers. "Please," they whispered. "Me. Yours.  _ Mine." _

"Yes," Malroth hummed, a delighted look passing through his eyes. "Mine."

His fingers pressed lightly against their skin as he pulled their pants down, leaving trails of liquid fire in his wake. Kai's breathing quickened again, the protection of his clothes stripping away. After Malroth dumped the clothes unceremoniously over the edge of the bed, he leaned down between their thighs, sucking at the skin and making them gasp.

"Beautiful," he purred, biting and nipping and leaving dark marks wherever he pleased. "And you thought to keep this from me? So selfish of you, Kai."

Kai felt like burning and falling apart all at once. They struggled to keep their arms where Malroth had left them, resisting the urge to writhe at his touch. They balled their hands into fists instead. "Malroth," they whined.

"Oh, such sad sounds!" Malroth teased, nipping at the other thigh. "My Kai. I must make you remember  _ somehow _ to keep me by your side."

"I'll remember, I'll remember! Please…"

He grinned, watching the contorted pleasure evident in their features. "Will you?"

"Yes, yes! M-Mal…"

He hummed, teeth trailing closer to their pelvis. "Yes?"

Kai exhaled sharply, chest rising and falling quickly. "I  _ need _ you."

"Need me?" he echoed. His grin widened, suckling at the loser skin very close to the top of his thigh. "Need me how?"

They almost yelled, whipping their head back and forth as they tried to stay still. "On me, in me, Malroth, by me, all of it, I'll always take you with me!" they gasped. "You're mine. Mine! I'll never let you go!"

Malroth slid up their torso and up their arms, his hands coming to rest on their wrists and resting his erection flat against their entrance. Kai whined, bucking their hips to try and take him, but he mirrored, keeping himself firmly at the edge of their warmth. He smiled, looking down at his love, his best friend.

"Beautiful, handsome, intoxicating Kai," Malroth whispered in their ear, though panting a little himself. "Bet you'll think twice about leaving me behind again."

Kai nodded, nipping at Malroth's earlobe. He hummed, leaning back and sliding his erection against the wetness that grew between their thighs. Kai gasped, struggling to buck their hips at the pressure and weight on their belly.

"Why don't you tell me just how much you want me?"

Kai moaned, pulling their wrists against his grip and tangling their legs around his waist. The heat was getting unbearable, a tangible pulse originating from their core.

He tutted. "Use your words."

"M-Mal, please, I… I need you, I—" They mewled suddenly, Malroth sliding his erection against them again. 

"Good," Malroth purred, letting one hand leave their wrist to hover at their stomach, trailing slowly down their skin towards pulsing heat. "And?"

They exhaled sharply, delirious with anticipation and desire. "Fuck me," they whispered urgently.

Malroth's eyes glinted brightly. "With pleasure," he cooed, swiping a finger through the slickness. Kai moaned loudly as Malroth coated himself, panting becoming more evident. "Guide me," he mumbled, his erection sliding easier now against them. 

Kai rushed to put their free hand between them, tentatively taking his cock in their palm. Malroth grunted, voice uncharacteristically stuttering as he was held, voiceless gasps falling from his lips as the head pressed slightly inside. He stared up at his builder with half-lidded eyes, waiting, for once unsure of himself. Kai nodded, tugging him a little. Malroth trusted his instincts, pressing forward with his hips. 

If either of them expected fanfare for when it finally happened, it was disappointingly quiet. On the other hand, both of them groaned as they connected closer than ever before, merging in skin and sweat, hearts and bodies. Kai panted, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as Malroth filled them, pressing inside bit by bit against the natural resistance. It didn't hurt, fortunately, not like the occasional horror stories they accidentally picked up from older siblings when they were still around. No, all Kai could really think about was how much he still wanted Malroth, even with him already buried deep.

_ Mine. _

Malroth withdrew his hands, placing them on either side of their ribcage to support himself above them. Kai wasted no time in reaching around to his back, digging blunt nails into his skin. He was so  _ warm. _ They thought for sure they might burn, or combust, pushed up so close against his bare skin. Malroth paused, hips pressed together as tight as they would go, looking up and breathing heavily.

"What a good boy you are," he panted.

Before Kai could comment, Malroth shifted his hips, starting to thrust slowly. They exhaled sharply as they shut their eyes, drinking in the sensation of him inside them, the intimacy of the moment. Malroth fell to kiss his neck suddenly and Kai squeaked in surprise, arms tightening around his side. He grinned into his neck, starting to move faster with confidence. Kai moaned, sliding their hands down his back and grasping tightly as they began to slightly slide against the bed in time with Malroth's thrusts.

Malroth slowed a little, shifting all of his weight to rest on one hand. He gave Kai a devilish, cheeky grin, seductively licking at his thumb and forefinger. 

"Mal…"

"Shh," he cooed, lowering his hand back between them. "I promise you'll never forget me after this."

Taking their delicate erection lightly between his fingers, Kai yelled in spine-tingling pleasure as Malroth rubbed them lightly, warmth spreading across their torso. Arching their body up against him, they grasped at Malroth's lower back, urging him deeper as he continued to make them writhe beneath him.

"Mal, Spike,  _ fuck, _ " they panted, voice rising an octave. They whined, high-pitched and needy, legs squeezing at his hips. "Mal, Mal, oh please—"

Malroth's breathing was heavy through his grin, balancing and stroking and thrusting all at once. But so overwhelming was the sight of Kai breathless and helpless and  _ desperate  _ beneath him, that it awakened a primal urge in him he'd never felt before. He groaned, settling down on his elbow to help keep his balance as a sharp pang of desire shot through his spine and groin.

"Kai," Malroth moaned, thrusting harder, closer, deeper.

At their name, Kai felt a wave begin to surge within their gut, responding to Malroth's breathy plea. They arched up against him once more, hands finding careful purchase on his shoulder blades and digging in. Malroth grunted, but Kai was too far gone, too close, too overwhelmed to give it a thought. 

A particularly rough stroke of Malroth's fingers sent Kai careening over the edge, throwing their head back and screaming as every single muscle felt to clench in unison around their love. Legs squeezed, core pulsed, fingers dug into flesh, hips thrusted mindlessly as they rode through the glorious waves of orgasm. It felt like a radiating earthquake, they thought, or like light could begin to cascade from glistening skin to show just how  _ good _ it felt. Malroth yelled a moment later, throwing his hand to the side to steady himself, reacting deliriously to the added friction of their tightness. His face was furrowed in concentrated pleasure, sweat glistening across his brow as he came. Kai caught the expression and gazed up in awe, trying to burn the beautiful image into their mind so as never to forget.

_ Mine. _

Malroth's hips slowed as he came down from his high, hardened face softening at the same time. Both breathed heavily, badly trying to catch their breath, grip loosening on one another. Kai released first, hands dropping from Malroth's back to the bed by their head, unhooking their feet from behind his back. Malroth opened his eyes finally, looking up and panting a quick laugh, not enough energy to devote to much else. Kai felt goosebumps as he pulled away, the warmth of his body leaving theirs as he flopped on his side next to them. 

"Mal," Kai mumbled, turning his head and wiping at his sweat-laden forehead with the back of their fingers. 

Malroth hummed, eyes still closed as he accepted their gentle petting. "Mine," he murmured, scooting closer to throw an arm over their torso. "My flawless boy…"

Kai blushed. Not that anyone would be able to tell with how flushed they already were. They gazed lovingly at him for several moments until the heat ebbed away and they shivered, realizing how sweaty they felt. Reluctantly they wriggled out from under Malroth's arm, who didn't seem to notice with how deep he was in euphoria and exhaustion. Kai smiled softly. He was truly precious. The dearest of friends, and the most dedicated of lovers. 

Kai sped through sprucing up, using the bathroom and wiping their sweat off with a washcloth, eager to get back to Malroth's side. They admired their dark marks in the mirror, gently touching each one on their neck, their collarbone, their thigh. So many signatures across their body saying just who had claimed their skin. It made Kai smile. 

Returning to the bed with a cool, damp cloth, Kai gently nudged Malroth onto his back, who grumbled drowsily. Still smiling, Kai began to wipe gently around his hips and groin, gathering excess moisture until Malroth grabbed gently at their wrist. Kai jumped slightly, but only because they thought he'd been asleep.

"What are you doing," Malroth asked flatly, not even properly indicating it as a question.

Kai's smile widened. "Taking care of my love, of course. Can't go to sleep like this, y'know."

Malroth wordlessly released their wrist, watching them intently as they tenderly continued to clean him up. He took a deep breath after a moment. "Thank you," he murmured. "I… Shouldn't I be doing that?"

Kai scoffed. "You just pounded me into the headboard. Surely I can do a  _ little _ to pay you back?"

Malroth grunted in shy affirmation. He couldn't argue with that. 

"There is  _ one  _ last thing though…" Kai grinned slyly as they dropped the cloth, firmly gripping Malroth's hips and ducking their head down to his waist. Malroth yelped in surprise, breath hitching in his throat as Kai sucked deeply at the skin there. When they finally pulled away, they peppered several kisses and hot breaths to the dark mark, admiring their handiwork. 

Malroth craned his head to look when Kai raised their head. "What was that for?"

Kai laid down next to him, snuggling into the crook of his shoulder. "You marked me, didn't you? Only right I mark you back."

Malroth hummed in understanding, grinning as Kai draped their arm across his chest. "This time."

"Every time," Kai insisted. "How can I remember if you don't, too?"

Malroth chuckled. "Alright, fine. My needy boy. I suppose I can let you do that."

"You better, spike boy." Kai nestled against his skin. "Or I might just forget again."

He turned to catch Kai's mischievous expression. "You wouldn't."

Kai laughed. "You're right," they said, voice belying their drowsiness. "I wouldn't."

Malroth smiled softly, relaxing again. He watched Kai's chest rise and fall for several minutes until he was certain they were asleep. Reaching up to tuck a stray tuft of hair behind their ear, he let himself relax fully, closing his eyes and whispering softly into the night.

"Mine."


End file.
